That Butler: Incubating
by Seftimiu
Summary: Crack played straight. Sebastian is badly injured and needs to gain strength before he can return, to do that he must incubate, rest, and regain energy. In the meantime Grell and Ciel (age 16 almost 17) find that everyone around them has lost their mind, apparently. Angels, Demons, and Reapers are a pain in the bum for them as well.
1. Chapter 1

Title: That Butler, Incubating

Author: Seftimiu (aka Brain Freeze)

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone, except the original characters which are there for plot reasons. Rosier is mine, and is used in a variety of RPGs I have played in as well as an original character for an original novel.

Summary: Crack played straight. Sebastian is badly injured and needs to gain strength before he can return, to do that he must incubate, rest, and regain energy. In the meantime Grell and Ciel find that everyone around them has lost their mind, apparently. Angels, Demons, and Reapers are a pain in the bum for them as well.

For and dedicated TO: Catlover123456789 and Ruler of the Ice Dragons who also Beta Read.

Warnings: Somewhat Mpreg, kind of? Ha! Violence. Emotional constipation. Family oriented. Lots of head-canon. Primarily based on Manga, but with brief nods to the Anime here and there.

Warning Part Two: On the subject of gender, Grell's gender starts out being phrased as masculine because that is how others see her. And that is how the anime and manga approach it. (They actually make light of it as we know, but I wanted to address it as something that does bother her.) Then when it gets to a part where it is only her and someone that accepts her as a woman it will use feminine pronouns. If it is at a part where she is there, but with someone that doesn't think of her yet as a woman, it will be masculine until such time as she is accepted by them to be a woman. I know it is confusing… but I wanted to show an evolution of thought process of one or more of the characters.

Warning Part Three: VERY dialogue heavy with lots of information in that dialogue.

Ciel dived to the side of the building, breathing heavily as an explosion threw debris into the air. His chest felt tight, and he fought to suck in much needed oxygen before taking flight once more away from the sound of fighting behind him. It was not cowardly to get out of the way when you were clearly outmatched. Sabastian had enough to look out for without his young master being in the way. The Reapers were providing much needed back-up, however reluctantly they may be doing so, but it was beginning to look like they were all out classed by the mad Angel who was currently attempting to destroy the warehouse district.

He shook his head quickly, trying to find cover as despite the distance blood spattered across his face and shoulders. It appeared that the Reaper, Will, had taken some damage when the Angel swung that silvery ax a second ago. He was down, not dead, but definitely wouldn't be getting up any time soon. He saw a flash of red and turned in time to see Grell rev up his chainsaw and meet the ax before it could come down on Will again. The sparks caught on some old boxes and Ciel could smell smoke. This had to end, and quickly, before they all died.

"Sebastian! I order you to end this, quickly!" He coughed out, his lungs protesting the smoke that was beginning to roll through the narrow walkways between buildings. Now was not the time for an asthma attack! He really needed out of this place. The old warehouses were like kindling, ready to catch and burn fiercely. 'Some of the buildings used to hold oil! Damn it, we're going to go up in a fireball if it reaches the…' he mentally trailed off as he found himself having to dive behind another building, trying to keep a shield between him and the fight. He wanted to know how it ended, so he knew he couldn't completely leave the area.

It seemed that the Angels were slowly going as mad as the Reapers were. It truly is a sad state of affairs when Demons were saner and more reasonable than those that should have reputations for "good" and "neutral". Sebastian bounded off a flaming wall, throwing knives toward the Angel who had started all the fuss a few weeks ago when he started to destroy all of those that had been engaging in what he referred to as "tainted love affairs". Sebastian pursed his lips, 'Considering this was London that means that a good many of the adults and most of the teens were potential victims. Particularly since the definition of tainted ranged from cheating, to sexual abuse, to something as simple as being dishonest.'

The Angel angled his ax and deflected the knives before they could hit, and then swung the ax backward, hoping to catch the butler who was attempting to close in on the Angel from behind. "Demon, destroyer, user…" The Angel chanted under his breath. "You've used sex to gain information…"

Sebastian smirked, but then frowned as the Angel managed to cut his sleeve. "Why must people always damage my suit? I will have to repair that now." He complained in an even tone. "I fear we must end this soon, my master demands it. And quite frankly, you are rather tiresome. I know not what is happening in the Heavenly Realms, but it seems that something is rather amiss. You are the fifth Angel in the last three years to 'go off the rails' as they say." He sniffed. It was rather troublesome really, and it did not bode well.

The first Angel had appeared when the Earl had been merely thirteen years old, but since then others had followed with similar insanity. At the age of sixteen, the Earl had seen far too many mad Angels to believe that any of them were actually the force of "good" that people portrayed them to be. At least Demons were honest about what they intended to do to you in the end, and those that made contracts at least "paid" for the joy of sucking down a soul. The Angels just seemed "hell-bent" on punishing people, no pun truly intended.

As one of the warehouses gave a small explosion, Ciel dived behind Grell who had at some point been flung to the side and was only just now regaining his feet. Another Reaper was dragging the one known as Will away from the fire as enflamed wooden debris began to rain down on them once more. "End this NOW, Sebastian!" Ciel growled.

"Hey, I'm not your meat shield, brat!" Grell sputtered as he realized the young man was crouched behind him.

"You are now." Ciel muttered, covering his head and biting back a hiss of pain as what used to be part of a wall crashed into his back. "You're just not a very good one!" He added in irritation, throwing his overcoat onto the ground, and stamping the fire out. His back stung, but it didn't seem to be too bad.

"Get back in there!" He ordered Grell. "Take that Angel down!"

"You are not the boss of me." Grell sniffed imperiously, but still jumped back into the fray. "Oh, Sebby, my love! I am here to aid you!" He swung his chainsaw at the Angel who once more deflected it with his ax.

"Would you please cease that drivel? Never have I ever indicated that I was interested…" Sebastian huffed even as he tried to once more get behind the Angel. Unfortunately as the ax glanced off the chainsaw, it threw the ax back sharply, catching Sebastian in the arm this time.

He let out a rare roar of pain, aghast that he had been actually hit! But that irritation he had just begun to feel turned quickly into instinctual terror as his arm began to lose its cohesion. He felt as though every nerve was on fire. Ciel watched in shock as Sebastian seemed to become shadowy before his eyes, losing sharp edges and becoming hazy. His eyes though remained red and bright, filled with anger and hate even as he screamed in pain.

"You did not think I would actually come here without some kind of edge, did you?" The Angel grinned with sharpened teeth, his eyes taking on a golden hue in his madness. "The edge of this ax may not kill Reapers, and it may only chop a human to pieces, but to a Demon? It only requires piercing the flesh and they will begin to cease to exist."

Ciel watched in horror as Sebastian began to grow smaller, more indistinct, his voice beginning to fade.

"Cease to be, as though never was." The Angel crowed.

Ciel shouted, "I order you not to leave me! Your contract is not fulfilled Sebastian ! I order you to stay with me!" He was desperate. He didn't think it would truly work, but he was running on instinct and fear. They were truly in over their head. And as much as he hated to admit it, he needed the Demon by his side. Not just for the sake of revenge, but as a buffer against a world he didn't really wish to be part of, but had no choice in doing so.

"Sebby!" Grell cried out in anguish. "My love! My dark star!" Narrowing his eyes, he ground his teeth together. "I will avenge thee!" He dramatically cried out and threw himself back at the still crowing Angel. "I think you're due for a trip to Hell, yourself." He waited until he was almost on the Angel before revving the chainsaw this time, and managed to sever an arm. The beginning of records began to pour off the Angel, but Ciel had eyes only for the still moving shadow that was once his Demonic butler. It was shrinking! Disappearing…

The shadow was growing smaller by the second and then after hovering for a second more it seemed to make up its mind and streaked toward Ciel. It struck him with a force that Ciel was unprepared for, causing him to fall backward. The shadow hadn't looked substantial, but it still seemed to have weight, even as it sunk into Ciel's stomach. It felt so cold it almost burned, but soon began to warm in his abdomen.

He lay on the ground, panting, looking at the sky. It seemed to be spinning, and he was dizzy. The world was tilting, and he could vaguely hear shouts and screams in the background, and then the flap of wings before finally only the sound of a voracious fire became the only noise he could hear.

Ciel closed his eyes, swallowing down nausea. He felt something squirm inside him, just under his ribs, and he winced. If he didn't know any better, he would think something was trying to make room and settle in for a kip. Wait, he didn't know any better! "Se… Sebastian?" He asked, placing a hand over his stomach. There was the smallest bulge that hadn't been there earlier. "Is-is that you?" He felt foolish talking to his stomach. His head still spun, and there was a shudder inside of him. A sigh? From inside?

Taking stock of himself, he realized that he was sore all over. The stinging he felt on his back earlier was a full fledge pain, and he couldn't quite seem to manage to get the strength to stand. He felt almost… oily… inside? How that was, he could not say, but if he had to describe it he would describe it as though someone had somehow made him swallow a gallon of oil.

There was a flash of red from the side, and Ciel turned to yell to Grell only to find… Grell wasn't on that side? He turned his head to the other side, 'Wait, there is Grell! Then…' He looked back toward where he could have sworn he'd seen Grell earlier. Reapers moved fast though, perhaps he'd employed a bit of supernatural speed. Irritating!

"He escaped." Grell pouted, glaring at the sky. The other Reapers were gathering their injured and disappearing quickly, leaving the two men by themselves in the burning district. In the distance Ciel could hear the sound of people coming quickly and loudly. They would want to put the fire out, of course. "Get me out of here." He croaked.

"That is not my job." Grell glared, already turning to go, but then paused looking one of the warehouses not yet on fire. He frowned and seemed to be sniffing the air before starting to step in that direction. 'What was that? Someone is hiding? But, not the Angel… a Demon? And he feels familiar…' He was just about to call out and demand whomever it was to step out and confront them when Ciel grabbed at his trouser leg.

"You say you love Sebastian, yet you would leave him here to perish." Ciel glared in return, unable to move more than his head and his hands. He couldn't even really raise his arms.

"He already has." The red head spat, kicking his leg to dislodge Ciel's grip. "He died on your orders, you filthy brat. It is your fault!" He was on the edge of hysteria, once more. "And you still think you can just give orders-"

"He's inside of me." Ciel interrupted. He was unable to stop the coughing fit, which left him helplessly gasping for air after his outburst. It was several more seconds before he could continue. "He's inside of me… here." He managed to grasp his stomach once more. "He's still here… I don't know how. I think he's somehow sheltering-", He didn't get much further before Grell was kneeling over him, a knee on either side of his waist.

His hands batted Ciel's away. "Yesssss, yes, he is… I can feel the energy! He's pulling energy from you. Just a little, not all of it, he would break the contract if he killed you to save his own life… That kind of stuff is almost instinctual." Grell muttered more to himself than Ciel. "Just enough to keep himself alive… He's really there!" He sounded joyous for a second, and then he frowned. "He's not strong enough to survive on his own yet." He pouted, the question about stranger yet familiar Demons long forgotten. "He has to get stronger before he can leave your puny body."

"Why he chose you and not me, I'll never understand." Grell added in irritation, glaring at Ciel as though this was somehow all of his fault. "I'm much bigger and stronger and more attractive than you are! It would be like… like carrying one of his babies." He squealed. "Oh, it would be so wonderful!"

Ciel coughed. "Get me out of here, or he won't survive to yell at you for that later!" He struggled to get up. He cried out involuntarily as the sharp pain in his back reared up.

"Of course! Anything for my Sebby!" Grell agreed, hauling Ciel up he threw the smaller man over his shoulder and took off faster than Ciel could see. He closed his eyes as he realized he could glimpse the streets below as Grell bounced off of rooftops. What he couldn't see couldn't hurt him; seconds later though he didn't have to worry about it as he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"So the young master is pregnant with Sebastian's baby? I mean, young MISTRESS!" The squeal ripped through Ciel's head as he squeezed his eyes closed tighter. "That's so wrong, and yet so so romantic! Did she hide her true gender so she would inherit? Oh I read a novel just like that once, and she fell in love with a Lord who thought she was a man and-"

"Didn't you used to have black hair or something? You were Madam Red's butler, yeah?" He heard Bard interrupt Mey-Rin before she could finish her tangent. "Where is Sebastian? Has he done a runner? Why that-"

"Mister Sebastian would never run off and leave the young Mast-er-Mistress like that!" Finny interrupted Bard this time. "You know, this explains so much! He-er-she I mean is s-"

"Oh my, does this mean the former Earl Phantomhive and his wife both lied to everyone when Mas-Mistress Ciel was born?" Mey-Rin interrupted Finny this time. "Oh, I wonder why, perhaps they knew that the Mistress wouldn't be able to have more children and wanted to secure the estate, I read another novel where-"

Ciel heard Grell trying to get a word in edgewise, but was having no success. For his own part, he was still stuck on wondering why the hell they thought he was pregnant of all things. He wasn't pregnant. One, he was a male. Two, he was a virgin. Three, he was MALE! Okay, so he named two of those twice, but that was because they were important items that needed stressed.

"Where is Mister Sebastian and why isn't he here to take care of the young Mistress, and what kind of cad takes advantage of their unmarried young—"

"Oh, I once read a novel where the servant fell in love despite all odds with the lady of the manor; their love was so forbidden and yet so romantic." He heard Mey-rin squeal once more. He wondered if she was getting light headed yet from all the blood loss he imagined she was experiencing via nosebleeds. "Imagine, an impossible love, a lady having to pretend to be a man, taking on terrible enemies and doing the dirty work of the Queen, fighting impossible odds with only her faithful servants and the dashing dark butler by her side…EEEEEEEEE!"

Ciel pressed his hands against his eyes, stifling another groan as the squeal ripped across his head. In his abdomen he felt something turn over and lay heavily against his bladder.

"AH!" Ciel squeezed his eyes together. He'd tried to sit up, to put an end to the nonsense, but his back protested. He'd only been able to raise himself a couple of inches before he was forced back down onto the bed.

"Ma-Mistress!" The three servants hollered as one, rushing toward the bed he was laying in.

"Do not move! You were injured. Oh, Mistress, we'd keep your secrets!" Mey-rin added tearfully. "You don't have to hide anymore! Not with us!"

Ciel swallowed the bile that was trying to make its way up as the presence within him turned once more. He could almost swear that it was trying to get comfortable inside. "What are you fools talking about now?" He hedged, trying to figure out the best way to spin this situation.

"Si-Miss…" Finny stumbled over the proper form of address.

"Where is Mister Sebastian? I want to have words with him." Bard ground out, he was rubbing one of his fists with his other hand, cracking the knuckles.

"He was hurt. Badly hurt…" Ciel croaked. It was safe enough to admit that much. He was piecing together the evidence as he'd learned it so far. Apparently they thought he was a girl who was pregnant with Sebastian's baby? He couldn't very well tell them Sebastian was a Demon, could he? Would they believe him? And how would they treat Sebastian once the Demon was well again? Would Sebastian get well again? Whatever he told them, he had to make sure that they didn't try to "save him" from either Sebastian or "himself".

"Mortally wounded." Grell sang out from behind the servants. So that is where they got their information! Grell was having fun at his expense, contriving this story of him being "pregnant" with Sebastian's baby for his own amusement. "I'm afraid that you will be unable to face Bassy for his… indiscretions." The Reaper looked almost amused, at least until the servants turned to face him, and then he affected a look of woe and sadness. "No human would survive what he suffered."

No, no human would. And the Demon wouldn't have either, if what the Angel had said was true. Was that why he'd taken up residence within? Was he somehow truly feeding off him? Just enough to stay alive? How will they save him? He can't fulfill the contract in this state!

Mey-rin's eyes filled with tears and then she was bawling, throwing herself on the foot of Ciel's bed. "He's dead?" Finny dropped to his knees. "No, he-he can't be!"

Bard closed his eyes and then pressed them with his fingertips. "Bugger." He whispered. "I was just going to rough him up a bit. Not kill him. I didn't want him dead…"

Ciel rolled his eyes. In that scenario, it would have been Bard to be "roughed up" and possibly killed. Did they forget that Sebastian was indeed "one hell of a butler" and had always been able to best them?

Tanaka cleared his throat, suddenly appearing and taking his place beside the bed. "We must pull ourselves together." He announced. His usual condition kept him in a state of insensibility due to his senility. It was rare that he was coherent, and usually that coherence came about in times of stress when Sebastian could not step in and take care of things. This was obviously one of those times. "The young Mistress needs us. We are Phantomhive servants." He reminded them. "And despite all else; despite scandals, trials, and tribulations, we will persevere and protect and guard the Mistress." He gave a resolute nod to his head. "Mr. Sutcliff, it has been a long time since we last saw you. Not since the unfortunate death of Madam Red. Are you currently employed? We find ourselves in need of a new butler."

Ciel wrestled the discomfort and pain down. "Hey! He was a worthless butler." He protested. His back felt as though it was on fire. "And, I'd like to add that I'm not pregnant, nor am I a girl. I'm a man. This idiot didn't tell you the full story-"

"Well…" Grell interrupted. He eyed Ciel narrowly, a finger to his chin as though considering the offer. "I'm a bit busy, true. Dispatch won't be happy with me, we are so very overworked. But I am just so curious how this is going to play out." He gave a shark-toothed grin. "Count me in."

"I did not approve this! Is no one listening to me? I'm a man. I'm not pregnant." Ciel argued.

Mey-rin sighed and tried to pet his hair. "Of course you are, my Lady." She sounded exactly like she was humoring him. He struggled onto his elbows, wanting to begin screaming at them all. He should fire them all! But then he felt a chill go down through his inner core. Wait, he had enemies, that Angel for one. It wasn't destroyed, and Grell was one of the only ones to come out of that fiasco without injuries. He couldn't depend on Sebastian at the moment. It also wouldn't be the first time he'd asked Grell to try to protect him, even if he questioned his actual abilities to do so. He couldn't find anyone else of a supernatural ilk to step up at the moment.

He growled softly. "Very well." He said bitterly. "Grell, you will be my… butler. Also, still not pregnant or a lady! What the hell did you tell these idiots? What are you getting out of this situation anyway?"

"Of course, anything for dear ol'Bassy. And I told them that you were carrying Sebastian the child." Grell grinned. "I'm sure he'd appreciate me stepping in and taking care of… things… in his absence."

Ah. Ciel nodded to himself. That's why he wanted to be involved. He was trying to ingratiate himself with Sebastian, probably to get into his bed later. Still, it suited his needs for now. "I will expect you to attend to my… "our" needs. Mine and Sebastian's as the case may be." He said bitterly.

"Oh, so sweet. She's going to name the baby after the father." Mey-rin broke into tears again.

"I'm going to have to explain this all to you, later. Right now I'm too tired, and it is too complicated. But I'm not pregnant. If anything, I'm incubating! And I a man, for crying out loud!"

He didn't like going along with this farce, but at the moment he wasn't exactly sure which direction to go with this mess. If he was seen in public with Sebastian just inside his abdomen, then what would they think? Tumor? Too many cakes? What would benefit him in the long run? He hated to pretend to be a pregnant female, but even he could see the little bump that had formed under his clothing. There was also no benefit in trying to advertise the existence of Sebastian's Demonic nature. The fools would probably at that point try to "save" Ciel from Sebastian and end up destroying everything he worked for. No, perhaps they should lie about what exactly Sebastian was. Grell for example was a Reaper. Could they just lie about his race? Though he could just imagine that stuffy Reaper Spears trying to correct them as a matter of principal. Too much to think about. He needed to work out all the angles before he told them anything. "I need cleaned up and clothing."

The servants immediately all tried to serve him at once causing nothing more than noise and a mess. "Enough! Grell, attend me, the rest of you get out!" He yelled, struggling to sit up further.

"My, you are a bossy one." Grell trilled. "I suppose though that is what I get for being such a wonderful lady." He tossed his hair over his shoulder. "Oh, the things I do for dear Bassy." He sighed. "I hope he appreciates this." He was not too gentle as he heaved the young man into his arms and stomped toward the bathroom.

"Ow, you idiot! That hurts!" He tried to strike the other man, but there was very little strength behind it.

"Yes, I suppose humans are more fragile. I wouldn't really know. I was never human to begin with. Some Reapers are born, others are turned. I was born." Grell tsked. "I'll try to be gentler, particularly if you stop being so bratty." He huffed. "I don't know how Sebastian handles it. If it was me I would have eaten you long ago, contract or no." He rolled his eyes. "I can't imagine you are that tasty…"

"COLD!" Ciel shrieked as his body touched the water.

"Picky picky picky." Grell set him on the floor and tried to adjust the water. "If you were Shinigami you'd be healed by now."

"Well I'm not." Ciel glared. He swore he heard the word 'inferior' under the other's breath, but he couldn't be too sure so repressed the desire to try to smack him. He closed his eyes. He flinched as water flicked into his face.

"Better?" Grell asked, his fingers still wiggling in front of him.

Ciel ground his teeth together and gave a curt nod.

"My clothes."

"Oh, yeah. Well, they are ruined anyway." Grell shrugged, pulling at them and finishing them off before flinging them into the corner in a sodden mess. "Boring clothes anyway. With me as your butler, I'll have you wearing…"

"No! Nothing you like." Ciel gasped. He didn't want to even imagine it. It would be worse than when Nina tried to dress him when he was younger.

"Nonsense. You're going to be the prettiest girl at the ball by the time I'm done with you!" Grell enthused. "Of course, you're pregnant, so you're a bit of a tart, but well who am I to judge?"

"I'm not actually a girl." Ciel said between gritted teeth. "Nor am I actually pregnant."

"Well, it amounts the same. He can't come out until he's stronger, bigger, and a bit "older". You see, he's been reduced to a kind of primal state; all instinct and primitive thought and magic and energy. He has to evolve, and to do that he has to be joined to another living being, you. Eventually he'll get to a stage where he can be expelled and grow outside of your body. So, pretty much like being pregnant. Oh, he's going to be the cutest little Demon, I'm sure!" Grell clapped his hands together, soap splattering over the young Earl's face and chest. "I must take pictures!"

"What?" Ciel wiped the soap away. "Do you mean to tell me he's… really… like…" He fumbled not sure what to call it.

"He's the equivalent to an infant at this stage. You have to nurture him till he's stronger. My poor Bassy, if only he'd chosen me to be his mother." Grell pouted. "I'd be a great mother!" He sniffed. "Unlike you." He slapped the sponge down. "Do you know how jealous I am of you right now? How I would kill to be in your position? I want children so badly… To love them, to bear them for my husband, to see myself and my love in their eyes…"

Grell's mood swings were giving Ciel whiplash, and that was saying something considering what he dealt with on a daily basis. "I didn't ask for this." He yelled. "And you're a man too. It isn't like you can get pregnant. I'm not even pregnant. I'm INCUBATING!" He shook his fist at Grell.

"Yes, you did ask for this." Grell wrung the sponge as though he was wringing the other man's throat. "You ordered him to stay with you. He did. And now you are his "life" support until he's stronger. I need to stay here to make sure you don't mess it up! To make sure you don't hurt him! That you don't kill him, accidentally or on purpose! And if you don't want him once he's big enough, I'll take him in."

Ciel rubbed his head, feeling it pound. His back burned and stung, he was sore all over, he felt weak, and he could feel the Demon squirm deep inside. "Oh, just get comfortable already." He groused quietly looking down at his stomach. "Get me out of here. I need to go back to bed." Ciel pushed away the sponge which was trying to rub his neck. "I'm clean enough."

"Hm, fine!"

"Wait, towels… my floor… my night clothes… this is not how I sleep!" He complained as he was bundled nude into the bed.

"Why ever not? It's comfortable." Grell frowned. "Don't be such a prude. After all, everyone's already going to assume you've stripped off at least once." He poked a finger into the small bump that was Sebastian's shelter. "OW OW OW!" Grell wrenched his hand away, trying to figure out if Ciel had managed to break it. No, it was fine. Though he had chipped a nail! What a brute! "Sebastian isn't a Demon! He's a SAINT, putting up with you!"

With that, Grell tossed a blanket over Ciel's head and stomped out.


	3. Chapter 3

He was still in the same position when he woke up the next day, having been unable to move from that position. That also meant he was still undressed and his sheets were damp. "Intolerable." He pressed his lips together staring at the ceiling. "Sebastian, you better appreciate this." He glared at his stomach. Troublesome Demon!

Plans! He needed to make plans. A pregnant man would make more of a stir than a pregnant woman. Not that he was pregnant. It was merely an incubation period until Sebastian was strong enough to be on his own.

No matter how he looked at it, it would cause a scandal. For a brief moment he considered just evicting the blighter out of his lodgings and going on with life. But, he'd made a contract. He always honored his contracts. And, chances were he'd not be able to really do that, and who knew what the consequences would be if he did. Besides, that would also mean scandal as he'd have to have help trying to remove the Demon from his temporary home. Even if he found someone discreet, these things tended to get out eventually, and then he'd have to put them down like vermin too. Besides, Sebastian could still prove useful in the future. Just because he was "small" now didn't mean he'd stay small long. It sounded like just a matter of time and "energy" being built up. Always leave your options open when possible. And, while he would not admit it aloud, he was rather attached to Sebastian at this point.

Closing his eyes, he tried to work out different angles. There would be scandal, could the company survive such? And, what about Elizabeth? They were to be married next year. Not that he really wanted to be married, per se. It was expected of him. His parents had promised him to Lizzie when they were still in the cradle, and he had not had any choice in the matter. Of course she could have broken the engagement at any point and society would have accepted it, but if he had, not only would they have disapproved, but she would have cried and then he would have felt bad. She always made him feel like he was kicking dead puppies or something. Truly, it was emotional blackmail at this point in their lives.

"But, if I'm supposed to be pregnant and only girls get pregnant, I can't very well marry another girl. Not that I'm a girl, I'm a man. It's just that humans in general are not allowed to know about Reapers, Demons, and Angels running around on the loose what with the whole "statute of secrecy" thing that they supposedly enacted a few centuries ago; not that they obey it completely." He rolled his eyes remembering that Sebastian had explained it a couple of years ago when Ciel had wondered why people didn't even believe in such superstitions anymore with so many such creatures obviously existed. "Aunt Francis is going to be livid." He sighed. He'd be lucky if she didn't run him through with a sword. "Even if I explained that it was just my Butler needing to be housed for a little while, I can't see society approving of such." He frowned. "Not that there is a test case for this, but I hate the idea of being that test case!"

Perhaps he could keep it a secret? No, the servants knew, or rather thought they knew. What exactly had Grell told them before he woke up? It had to be more than he told him! Why would he tell them he was pregnant in the first place? This was Grell's fault, damn it! That damn Reaper, why did he do this? Jealousy? Amusement? Shits and giggles? He could tell them that Grell was a lying liar that lies, but when they get an idea in their heads…

He rubbed his head. What was he going to do? If he tried to keep it a secret and it got out, particularly if it got back to the Queen, it would be even worse. Would it look better or worse if he broke the story first? If he tried to pass Sebastian off as a human baby to his servants, Sebastian would be considered a bastard. If he told them he was a Demon, they'd try to destroy him. If he tried to lie and say he was a Reaper, it is most likely that Spears would tell everyone the truth just to spite them. Once more he asked himself if the company could withstand the scandal of it all? Which is the worst part? Being a "freak" or being a "pregnant woman" with no husband?

What if he revealed himself a woman, and then got married? But who would he marry on this short of notice? It would have to be someone in the know. What would Sebastian even look like when he was "born"? Would he just be some black mist? That would be hard to explain! Not to mention, he'd be marrying a man. It wasn't the gender of it all that bothered him the most with the equation; it was the idea of it all period. He was not really sold on the idea of sex with either gender. A sham marriage was called for, obviously, because he refused to have sex with anyone just for the sake of it. The only reason he'd have done so with Lizzie was to make a child to carry on the family name. What to do? A sham marriage would save some face, at least. He scratched the side of his neck, cringing as he encountered a cut.

The door swung open with a bang. "There's mummy." Grell trilled as he bounded into the room. He was nearly dressed appropriately. Almost. Ciel wondered how his aunt ever talked Grell into the proper butler uniform from before. His hair was still the bright long red, and his glasses still had the little skulls on the holders. The trousers were terribly tight, and the shirt was unfastened at the top. The jacket though was still the red one he'd favored since the Ripper murders. Totally inappropriate!

"You need to dress the part of a butler." Ciel struggled with the blanket. "And I need proper clothes. And, you need to explain how you know so much about this incubation mess to begin with?"

"Oh yes, you do need proper dresses! I found the seamstress that my darling Rouge one favored and she is coming in an hour." Grell grinned. "Don't worry. I already warned her that you were not well endowed by nature in the bosom department. I wonder if you'll lactate?" He paused for a moment, thinking about it. "If you do you might finally get some breasts." He grinned. He was completely ignoring the other question. And since Ciel was incensed about the idea of wearing dresses… it was slipping his mind. Just like Grell planned.

"You moron! I'm not actually a woman!"

"No, but you are a mammal, and as such have mammary glands." Grell pinched Ciel's chest before dancing out of hitting range. "On the other hand, do full Demon children drink blood instead? I vaguely remember bottles of bloodied milk for the halflings." He tapped his chin. "Anyway, it's just us ladies today. The boys are out buying supplies." He waved toward the door. "Guns, ammo, swords, explosives, you know the usual. I'll get you prettied up." He promised.

Ciel simmered in rage. "Why did you even tell them I was a girl in the first place?" He hissed. "I'm NOT a girl!"

"Well, men don't normally get pregnant, so they kind of just assumed you were a girl." Grell opened the shades letting sunlight in as he swanned around the room. "And I played into it, because it was funny." He grinned.

"Why did you tell them I was pregnant?" He was positive he was going to break his teeth from all the grinding. No, he'd just wait till the perfect moment and break Grell's teeth!

"Well, you are, technically, sort of. It was the closest human experience to what you are experiencing. They wanted to send off for a doctor and the last thing Sebby needs is for a human doctor to go poking around in your middle or filling you up with drugs." He scoffed. "He's too… vulnerable. Better for them to know and protect you to the fullest and him by extension. At least until I can get you to a proper doctor from my realm."

"You bastard." Ciel took a deep breath trying to steady himself. "How do you even know about this kind of thing? It can't happen often!"

"Yes, I am, actually. Never knew my biological father, and my mother committed suicide shortly after I was born. So, yes, I'm a perfect bastard." Grell put a finger to his chin more. "But no one in the Shinigami realm cares if you are not married. Demons don't care either. Reapers just get upset if one of the parents is a Demon; sworn enemy and all that. And never mind how I know, just be glad I do know!"

"It matters to humans. I'm ruined!" Ciel gasped as he was pulled up and then was repositioned toward the head of the bed before Grell worked the dirty sheet off and put a new one on. Grell threw a nightgown over Ciel's head.

"So tiny." Grell complained. "You look like a child playing dress up in my clothes." The Reaper made short work of brushing Ciel's hair and then put the eye patch back on him, though nowhere as efficient as Sebastian could.

"This is a woman's nightgown!" Ciel was aghast.

"Well of course. Though, you are more of a girl than a woman." Grell preened. "I'll take you under my wing. It might be fun having an apprentice or protégé!"

There was the sound of a bell far away. "Oh, she's here. Be right back." Grell skipped out of the room, hair bouncing with him.

"This is a nightmare." Ciel groaned. One that will never end!

He tried to get more comfortable, cringing as his back rubbed the material against his skin.

The room tilted and he was breathless as he once more found himself staring at the ceiling. "What-" He was having difficulty talking through the pain.

"Oh, Ciel I heard there was a fire in the warehouse district last night, and that there was blood at the scene, and then I called earlier and Mey-rin was crying that Sebastian was dead so I came right over to check on you and why are you wearing a nightgown?"

"Lizzie?" He found his heart wanted to stop beating, he felt like his stomach bottomed out, and he felt cold. He wasn't ready for this! He hadn't even worked out a story yet! What was he going to tell her? He had to protect her from things like Demons and Reapers and death when he could! "Lizzie…" He wasn't sure what to say. Where to start? So, this was what panic felt like. It had been a while since he'd felt it to this degree.

He didn't see, but heard movement near the door.

"Indecent." He heard a gasp and turned his head slowly to see his Aunt Francis and his cousin Edward in the doorway. "Perverted!" Edward added. "What is the meaning of this? Women's clothing?"

"Oh, Mistress Ciel wasn't expecting visitors this early in the morning." Grell sang out. "It isn't polite to enter a lady's boudoir like this. Please, you should remove yourself from her room."

Ciel now more than ever wanted the ground to open up under him, he began to pull the blanket up over his chest, tempted to cover his head with it as Lizzie gave him a confused look. "Don't listen to him, he's clearly insane! He put this stupid nightgown on me, and-"

"What are you playing at?" His Aunt Francis demanded of Grell.

"Mistress Ciel is not up for visitors, I must insist as the new Phantomhive butler that you absent yourself from her bedroom. This is completely improper and indecent, particularly for the young gentleman to be here. Why, he isn't even her fiancé!" Grell gasped, placing a hand over his heart dramatically. "She should not be stressed in her delicate condition! She's had way too many shocks as it is."

"CIEL!" Aunt Francis yelled. "Explain this nonsense!"

Edward meanwhile was looking for a weapon. "I challenge you! You will not make a fool of my sister with your perverted ways!"

Ciel opened his mouth and all that came out was a small noise. This was so far beyond out of control. Why in hell did he allow Grell to stay? How the hell did he ever think the man would be useful? He's making things worse! "Does no one listen to a word I say? I… I can… explain." He stumbled over the words, trying to think of a convincing story. One that didn't necessarily start with 'Save me, I'm being held hostage!' Though, it was very tempting to go that route. More than tempting, he was about to actually put those words into effect when Grell continued.

"The Mistress is in a family way, and foolishly went to the Warehouse to take care of business for the Queen. She put her and the baby's life at risk, and poor Sebastian…" Grell cried into a hanky. "He… he lost his life… protecting her." He threw himself at Edward to cry on his shoulder, but Edward was smart enough to dodge the cry attack and Grell landed on the ground. "It's so tragic." Grell cried. "Poor Mistress, what is she to do? How will society judge her?" He wailed.

"I hate you so very much. Grell, I'm going to kill you; slowly and painfully, and with many sharp and pointy implements of torture!" Ciel managed to say, staring at Grell in shock. He covered his face, hoping this was indeed a nightmare. This had to be a nightmare. The entity in his stomach though rolled to the side, pushing gently at his stomach, possibly to remind him that no, this was reality, unfortunately. "Don't listen to him, he's clearly insane!"

"Ciel?" Lizzy looked at him, her eyes wide, looking as though her world was shattering. "He's just… saying those things, right? You're not…"

He opened his mouth to deny all and assure her once more that the man was just mad, but she reached out suddenly and put a hand on his stomach. Sebastian pushed back. The world shattered, and he closed his eyes and groaned.

Her face crumpled and she let out a sob before rushing out of the room.

"Lizzie, wait!" He held out a hand as he struggled to try to get out of the bed. He called out to her again, but she was already gone.

Edward looked torn between triumph and disgust. "I knew you would never have her." He gave a sick grin that was half grimace. "I knew you were a liar and that you were not good for her, but I had no idea you were this depraved." He rushed out, following his sister, calling out to her to wait for him. Offering her comfort that Ciel could not give at the moment or possibly ever again.

"This is a nightmare." Ciel held his head in his hands. It was becoming his mantra at this point. "Why does no one listen to me?"

"I don't understand. Not only did Vincent lie to me, but you continued to lie all these years?" Francis spat. "The engagement is of course off. We will discuss reparations later. Good day, Mr. Phantomhive… I mean… MISS Phantomhive. I believe that our association as family is now at an end. We do not wish to be associated with this scandal, and will be distancing ourselves." She spun on her heel and strode out. "If I had my way though, you would be stripped of the mere name of Phantomhive."

"Well, that went well." Grell clapped his hands. "That's one thing out of the way."

"You're mad! Completely mad! Get out of here!" he reached out and grabbed the nearest knick-knack and threw it at Grell. "I can't believe I ever thought you could be of help or use! Why isn't anyone listening to me? Has the world gone mad?"

"Ooo, hormones." Grell dodged. "I've heard of those! Wait, can you have hormones when the being isn't really connected directly to you through tissues? Well, I better make sure those busybodies are out of the house." He ducked through the door before the next item could connect with his head.

Ciel collapsed to the side, groaning in pain both physical and mental. This was blowing up around him, and he had no control. And that was intolerable to Ciel who wanted to be in control of everything at all times. He tried to control his breathing, closing his eyes. In just a few hours, the Reaper had managed to do what no other villain had ever managed, and all under the guise of "helping".

He tried to pretend he didn't feel heat rising behind his eyes. No, he had no tears. Never again. Not now, not later. He was in control damn it. He would take control.

Somehow.

Inside, Sebastian wiggled, stretched, and then curled in on himself once more.

"That's my bladder you're using as a pillow!" Ciel groaned.

Great, now he had to pee. Would the indignities never end?


	4. Chapter 4

It was a couple of hours later before he was disturbed again. The woman that entered did indeed remind him of Nina and he was not surprised to later discover that they were related. "Well, of course, corsets are out of the question for you in your… condition." The woman said delicately, and he could see her gaze hesitate as she glanced at his left hand, or specifically at the empty ring finger.

He took a deep breath. "I prefer clothing I can move in. Nothing frilly!" He added sternly. "NO pink. No lavender. Nothing… girly. This is ridiculous. I should be getting men's clothing!" He sneered. "Despite what you heard, I'm not actually a woman. I'm a man. And I'm not pregnant, and I just have a… parasite." In the last few hours he'd decided that parasite was accurate. Sebastian wasn't really a baby. He was a demonic parasite incubating beneath his skin.

"Of course, you are used to dressing as a male, and you have tastes that run in that direction. Oh, all children are parasites, but joyful ones!" She giggled before glancing at Grell. "Interesting that you like to dress as a male, while Mr. Sutcliff's interests lie in the opposite direction." She raised his brows.

"MISS Sutcliff, if you please! She makes the loveliest dresses." Grell twirled around the room. "She can make the ugliest lady pretty. You have nothing to fear."

Ciel grimaced and then paused, scowling. "Was that a comment about my appearance?"

Grell gave him the shark grin and then raised his brows. "Now, I promised to make you the prettiest girl at the ball, you have nothing to worry about… anymore." He buffed his nails against his jacket. "We can turn any duckling into a swan." He assured. "And they say pregnant women glow!"

Ciel bristled. Then realized he was and rolled his eyes. "Whatever, fool." He huffed. "Just get this over with. I have important business to take care of."

"Not right now; you don't. You have to heal." Grell shook a finger at him. "You were in a fire last night, and you had part of a wall land on you. You're lucky little Sebby is hanging in there. He's lucky I'm here to make sure you don't overdo it and hurt him." He began to lean down to talk directly to Ciel's stomach. "Don't worry Bassy, dear! Grell is here to save the day! I'll make sure mummy doesn't hurt you. OW!"

"Kiss my stomach again, and I'll remove your lips with pliers!" Ciel hissed, shaking out his fist.

"So violent!" Grell rubbed his head. "Are you going to treat your future husband like that? He may not marry you if you keep being so violent. Do you want to be an unwed mother forever?" He asked.

"And whose fault is that I'm an unwed mother? You're the one that caused this situation…" Ciel hissed, ignoring the seamstress who was trying to take his measurements, and also unaware of how it sounded.

"It takes two to tango." Grell grinned.

"There was no tango involved, you idiot. This is all your fault!" He threw a nearby book at the Reaper.

"Temper temper, it isn't good for you or the baby." Grell shook a finger at him.

Neither noticed the seamstress' eyes cut toward them, then away, nor her biting her lip. Oh, she had so much to tell her cousin!

It took precisely three days before the next wave of horror washed over Ciel.

He had finally gotten to the point where he could walk around a little so long as he had something to lean against or an arm to hold on to. He'd been using a cane since he was ten. He'd been tortured and therefore had injured his hip making his gait somewhat unsteady at times depending on the weather, but this was the first time in a long time he needed it while actively in pain. The new clothes were surprisingly comfortable, though he felt self-conscious without trousers on. He had to admit the sheer number of layers he had to wear should have been like armor! He would have dressed himself, but all of his proper male clothing had disappeared in the night. He suspected Grell of that, as well.

Grell was dusting the same plant he'd been dusting for the last hour. Lazy bastard.

Sebastian would have had everything clean and would have been bringing up some kind of gourmet dessert about now.

The first inkling that something was amiss was when he couldn't find the most recent newspaper. He'd asked for it earlier, but he had yet to see it. Every time he asked for it, they would say they would get it, and then "forget".

The next time he asked, they brought the paper from the day before.

"I want today's paper."

"They didn't print one?" Mey-rin tried, shuffling awkwardly and not looking him in the eye.

"I want today's paper, now." He stressed the last word, and tried to ignore it as Mey-rin looked more and more distressed.

It still took him another two hours to finally get his hands on the paper, and he'd managed that by carefully making his way into the kitchen and finding it himself. That was why he was found sitting on the kitchen floor screaming profanity at Grell.

"Ah, the Mistress of the house's dulcet tones calls her ever so wonderful maid, the awesome and most beautiful Grell?" The Reaper sang as he sauntered in. "What can I do for you, Miss Ciel?"

"You son of a bitch!" He shook the paper. "Have you read this?" He tried to reach out and grab the Reaper's leg, wanting to bring some kind of harm, however little, to the other man.

"Well, I can hardly read it with you shaking it around like that, let me see this?" He read for a few minutes. "No! NO! This cannot be!" Grell cried out in anger. "How dare they spread this-this vile lie? I would have much better taste than to impregnate you!"

"Like I would let you!" Ciel countered. "We have to do something about this!" He paused. "It was that damn seamstress! This is your fault! AGAIN!"

"I'm the injured party here." Grell insisted. "They think that I had sex with YOU! Think about me and MY feelings!" Grell wailed. "What will dear Bassy think if he hears of this?"

"Sebastian is basically an infant according to you. You're seriously having perverted thoughts about a baby?" Ciel flailed. "That's sick!"

"He'll eventually grow up again." Grell rolled his eyes. "They don't stay little forever! He'll grow fast once he's out of there. And we live for hundreds of years! Time is relative to us." He paused and groaned, "This is horrible. We must make them print a retraction! Or else I'll… I'll reap bloody vengeance on them all." He snarled, balling the paper up in his hands.

The bell rang for the front door. Grell threw the paper down and stomped out. "People interrupting me while I plan bloody massacres, have they no sense of timing and propriety?" He slammed the door, leaving Ciel still on the floor.

"Little help?" Ciel sighed to himself. "No, just leave me on the floor… arse." He bit out, slowly making his way to his feet with the cane in his hand.

Grell was frogmarched back into the kitchen bracketed by the two Charles.

"And, this day just keeps getting 'better'." Ciel moaned, laying his head down on the counter.

The two Charles each held one of Grell's arms and came to face Ciel. "Her majesty is not amused."

Ciel felt like saying she could join the club. He'd not been "amused" for days now. Instead, he maintained his silence, ready to hear what further indignity lay ahead. "It is improper and this scandal cannot be allowed to continue. As it stands, the only way to salvage the situation, as best as one can, is for you to marry the father of your child. We shall spin a story to make things more digestible, to make it appear that the Queen was aware of your true gender, and that you are a loyal servant. The pregnancy though cannot be as easily tidied. You will marry immediately and then the date will be backdated to be more palatable. You two were just keeping the marriage quiet for personal reasons, so that you two could just enjoy being together without public pressure."

"But I'm not… OW!" Grell groaned as he found his head slammed into the counter by one of the Charles.

"Quiet." Charles sniffed imperiously. "The Queen is most displeased with you over all."

"He's not the father. I'm not even pregnant. I'm a man." Ciel interrupted.

Both Charles gave him a pointed look, and then looked at the bulge in his stomach area. "It's a long story. And I'm sure I could explain it to the Queen if I could just talk to her."

"We'll make it a shorter story." Grey interrupted with a grin. "It doesn't matter! Father or not, you'll marry him. Tomorrow!"

"Kill me now." Ciel sat back down on the floor heavily.

"It can be arranged." Grell glared in hate.

"Save the lover's quarrel for later. You two have a wedding to prepare for. Don't worry we'll take care of all the details. You just have to stand there and say I do." Grey chuckled, still holding Grell in a vice hold, pressing him against the counter.

"All shall be as her Majesty the Queen wishes it to be." Phipps added. He then placed shackles on Grell. He squawked, trying to escape.

"Just to keep you from getting cold feet, chap." Grey pulled him up by the collar. "Wouldn't wish to leave the Lady without a proper husband, now would we?"

"I'm more of a lady than he'll ever be!" Grell protested as he was dragged through the doorway.

"Whatever kinks you two have in the bedroom, keep to yourself." Grey groaned as the door closed behind the three men.

"This is not happening." Ciel eyed the opposite door. How far could he get if he tried to run away? He hobbled a step toward the door. Damn… not far.

How did this get so out of hand?


	5. Chapter 5

**Short update. Holidays were busy busy busy for everyone concerned. Now I return you to the crack. **

And that would be how he found himself trussed up in a wedding dress and standing at an improvised altar with people he knew standing in attendance as witnesses while Double Charles held Grell down beside him. The only thing that gave him a sense of relief was that there were very few people in attendance, and most of them would keep their silence either out of fear or because they liked him for some reason or another.

"This is ridiculous." Ciel insisted, even as he felt someone prod him in the back. "This is a huge misunderstanding. It was simply a joke gone wrong! Surely you don't honestly believe I'm a woman?"

"WILL!" Grell suddenly called out. Ciel turned quickly to see the reaper had silently arrived. "You've come to save me from a fate worse than death!" Grell fluttered his eyelashes and tried to pose.

Will pushed his glasses up and regarded the situation silently before taking a seat, his scythe held in his lap. "So, this is where you are." He said after a few more minutes.

"Save me! Surely you came to claim me as your own?" Grell struggled against the Double Charles.

"Proceed with the wedding." Will waved Grell away dismissively. "I wish to see how this plays out." He folded his hands in his lap.

"What?" Grell squeaked and then flailed in their grip as he was turned back to the altar and prodded. Those were the same words he'd used himself when this all began. How long had Will been keeping tabs on him? What was he playing at? He turned back to the official. "I do not. I absolutely do not!"

"I heard I do." Charles Phipps spoke.

"As did I." Charles Grey added. "Get on with it."

Ciel sighed. So much for the Reapers interfering when you needed them to.

"I suppose there's absolutely no point in my protest. You'll hear what you want anyway." Ciel sighed when it was his turn to give answer. "This is a farce. I do 'not' as well."

"Heard I do." Phipps once more repeated, grinning widely while Grey agreed.

Soma was crying in the front row, blowing his nose into a handkerchief. "I ought to make him feel my wrath for taking advantage of my little… sister… but I suppose he's doing right by her now. But I promise you…" He stood, shaking his fist at Grell. "If you hurt her or bring her to tears, you will feel my wrath!" Agni stood beside him, raising his wrapped fist as well. "And Agni's." Which really, it was pretty much the same wrath since Soma always counted on Agni to deliver his portion of wrath as well.

"All of this because you couldn't keep your damn mouth shut in the first place." Ciel growled at Grell. "It all would have been fine without you telling them anything to begin with. I could have come up with a story! It's what I do!"

"But, Bassy…" Grell trailed off miserably.

As they were pronounced man and wife, Ciel rolled his eyes so hard he felt his head spasm with pain. Then he pushed past them all to take a seat at a table. He then proceeded to ignore everyone and everything while he sulked in misery at the table.

They finally released Grell and went to eat the generous spread that the Queen had arranged while Grell clutched at Will.

"Quick, while they are busy stuffing their faces. Get me out of here!" Grell shook Will frantically. "I'll… I'll finish all my reaps! I'll work overtime! You can't leave me here, how would I get my work done?"

"Hm, yes, this will be rather difficult. You'll have to work hard to make sure that you can clock off at a reasonable time in order to return home to your wife and child." Will's expression was bland, for the most part. But there was still a hint of evil mischief deep in his eyes as he once again adjusted his glasses. "Quite the difficult situation you've gotten yourself into."

"I'm not even human. And the child isn't mine! You know who the child really is! Even if it was a natural…" He flailed helplessly and in irritation. "You know damn well I'm sterile! How can you even entertain the idea that I would stay here now that they've let me go?" Grell hissed.

"Not only will you stay here, but you will play your part, after you finish your duties of course. Do try to stay on schedule, will you? It isn't good to do so much overtime when you're wife is expecting you home." Will handed over a schedule for Grell. "Give my best to the missus." He turned.

"What… this is… you aren't serious!" Grell screeched. "You hate…" He lowered his voice and then hissed at Will again. "You hate them both! Why would you even consider making me play this charade out?"

"Because you need to learn the consequences of your actions; that there are repercussions to everything you do and say. You created this situation when you kept feeding everyone information for the sake of your own amusement and jealousy. Besides, this is a good way to keep an eye on all three of you." He narrowed his eyes as he turned around. "This is now your assignment. Play the part of dutiful husband. Follow his lead. Find out what is going on with the Angel we fought. If anyone will locate the crazed Angel, it will be him. You will report back their movements, and when it is time we will end this insanity. Then we will try to discover what is going on Above, and then discover the cause of these rogue Angels and what is throwing them into insanity!"

Grell wilted under his instructions. "I can't be a dutiful husband when I should be the wife." He pouted. "I should be the one being pampered and…"

Will wrapped his fist in Grell's collar. "You will follow your orders, or so help me I will have your Scythe!" He released him and turned. "I will be back for your report in a week." Then he disappeared through the doorway.

Grell reluctantly slumped into a seat beside Ciel, joining him in ignoring everyone else enjoying themselves at their expense. "I don't even like you."

"Same." Ciel sighed and sipped his tea. This was going to be a miserable marriage.


End file.
